HitsuHina Halloween
by toshiroxmomo122
Summary: Hinamori and Hitsugaya get invited to a Halloween party with Ichigo and friends. The party includes, talking, games, and fun costumes. But, will Hitsugaya and Hinamori's evening be ruined by tough hollows? HitsuHina oneshot.


**Author's note: **Happy Halloween! Okay, so I'm writing this the 21st of October, technically not Halloween. I'm going to upload this on Halloween though. So I thought, for the holiday, I'd make a HitsuHina oneshot to make up for being really late on updating. They are bf and gf in this fic, to let you know. This takes place when Toshiro and Momo got their hollow masks in "Toshiro and Momo's love story". So if you don't understand it, you could read it…or not. So, here goes.

"Maybe…a witch? I don't know what to be for Halloween. Shiro, can you help me?" Momo turned towards Hitsugaya, who was doing Rangiku's paperwork.

"Why do you even want to dress up? It's a stupid holiday." He replied, still looking down at his paperwork.

"Because it's fun! I also got invited to a party at the world of the living! Rukia invited me." Momo chimed, cheerful as ever.

"Okay, I think a witch is fine, Momo."

"Hmm…aren't they sort of evil though?"

"…Exactly." For that rather smart comment, Toshiro ended up with a pillow in his face, knocking over all of the ink, onto all of the completed and uncompleted paperwork.

"Oh…Shiro, I am so sor-"

"That's it, out!" He was obviously angered, and Momo heard it in his voice.

"I-I'm…so sorry, captain. It was my fault, my deepest apologies, sir." Hitsugaya looked over to her. She was kneeling, her head down so she didn't make eye-contact with him. He walked up to Momo and picked her up.

"You know what, it's fine. I'll just have to make Rangiku finish it later." Momo stared into his eyes.

"Let me help you."

"No, I shouldn't have said what I did say…you would look great in a witch costume." He smiled at her, which, Hinamori in response, smiled right back.

"Will you come? Please? All you're going to be doing is sitting here. I want you to come." She pleaded.

"Momo, I don't want to look like some fool in a costume." Momo frowned at him.

"Oh, so the rest of us are going to look like fools?" She asked.

"No, I just mean, a shinigami of my rank wearing some costume would make _me _look stupid." Hinamori's frown faded.

"You'll look good in anything, Toshiro." He smiled and looked at her.

"…All right, fine, I'll come." Momo hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Shiro!"

"Whatever. But I am not wearing a costume." Hitsugaya told her stoically.

"But Shiro, if you were a vampire," Momo wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. "You could suck on my neck."

"Yes, but, you know we can't do that in public."

"Who said we'd be around people?" She kissed underneath his jaw, trying her best to convince him.

"Okay, but as long as I get to be with my Momo alone, for at least half of the party." Momo giggled at him claiming her as his own.

"Okay, count Hitsugaya."

"No, don't call me that. That isn't a good name." She giggled and kissed him, and he kissed back.

"All right, then first we have to find costumes. Halloween is tomorrow." He sat down at his desk, after pulling away from Momo's grip around his neck.

"Then let's go now." She walked over to Toshiro and grabbed his arm.

"Right now? But there's work to be done." Toshiro gestured to the large stack of paperwork on his desk.

"But Shiro, it'll be quick. I promise." Hitsugaya sighs.

"Okay, but a half hour, that's it." Momo hugged Hitsugaya tightly again.

"Oh, thank you, Shiro!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Okay, let's just go." Momo dragged him out of his office and to this Halloween decorated store.

"Shiro, look at this one!" Toshiro walked over to his giddy girlfriend and looked at her, then at the costume she was pointing to.

"Keep your voice down, bedwetter." He inspected the costume. "That one's good too."

"But Shiro, you say that to every costume." Momo pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because they're all fine. You can make any costume look good." He smiles at her.

"You really think that?"

"Of course I do. You're beautiful." Hinamori smiled back at him.

"Then…I like this one." Momo showed him an orange dress with yellow flowers at the bottom. "I could be a princess." Hinamori beamed.

"You'll look great."

"Now to find you a costume…I think you should be my prince."

"I'll be a vampire prince, that doesn't have a crown or wears the weird prince outfit."

"But that's just a vampire."

"Exactly. I'll be your vampire prince…who has a sense of pride." Momo giggled.

"Okay, Shiro."

They left the store and went back to Hitsugaya's office. They changed and got ready for the party. After a couple of minutes, Toshiro came out dressed in all black, including his hair, which was temporarily dyed black. He had a pair of fangs hidden away in his mouth. He took a seat on the couch and waited for Momo to come out. Hinamori came back 30 minutes later, all dressed up in the costume. Her hair was flowing down, instead of how it was normally up in her bun.

"What do you think, Shiro?"

"I think you look beautiful. I love that you let your hair down." Toshiro said, standing up.

"Thank you. I like your outfit. Your hair looks really.."

"Hmm?" Momo walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest.

"Sexy when it's black." Toshiro ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"Thanks. Shall we go, princess Hinamori?" He bowed and held out his hand. Momo laughed a bit.

"Yes, we shall." She placed her hand in his and stared to head to the world of the living.

Once they got there, they saw, Ichigo talking with Rukia and Renji, Rangiku was there talking to Orihime, Chad and Uryu were sitting talking as well. Orihime and Rangiku stopped their conversation when they saw Toshiro and Momo together.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you supposed to be?" Rukia asked him.

"Are you kidding? I'm a phantom!"

"You don't look like one." Rukia replied.

"You guys look great! Hmm? Captain what happened to your hair?" Rangiku questioned cheerfully.

"I dyed it. I'm a vampire." Hitsugaya showed her his bloody fangs and hissed.

"I'm a princess. Toshiro is my vampire prince. A cute one at that." Momo smiled over at him. Toshiro replied by placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Aww, so adorable. Don't you think so, Orihime?" Rangiku asked her equally as cheerful friend. Orihime nods.

"You two go great together." Orihime complimented them.

"Hold on one second, we'll be right back." Momo informed them. She grabbed Toshiro by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Why did you drag me in here?" Momo didn't answer. Instead she grabbed Toshiro's shirt and kissed him. "That was better than listening to you explain." Hinamori giggles then kisses him again.

Hitsugaya pulls her close and starts to nibble her ear, and leaves a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I thought vampires bit, not kissed." Hinamori reminded him.

Toshiro laughed and started to softly bite her neck. In the middle of their session, Ichigo came running in.

"You guys, there's some hollows, and we don't want to deal with 'em. Could you two possibly help, just because of the masks and power?" Toshiro sighs and looks over to Momo.

"Sure, we'll handle it." Momo told him. Ichigo nodded and left.

"Better get going." Toshiro said to her. Momo nods, and they both run out and get out of their gigais.

They shunpoed to find the hollows when they spotted them.

"Down there." Momo pointed out.

"Good eye." Toshiro jumped down in front of them, and Momo followed.

"Mmm, you shinigami look especially delicious. He he he." One hollow said.

"I doubt that you can get us." Toshiro mocked. He cut its arm off quickly and walked back over to Momo. "See, you're weak. All of you. Tkiea." Toshiro's hollow mask appeared. "Now, this'll be easier."

"Shi No Kajitsu." Momo put a hand in front of her face and her hollow mask was there.

The reiatsu made chain linked them together. With one slice the hollow was taken out.

"Who's next?" Shi No Kajitsu asked them.

They ran up to one, but it disappeared. It reappeared behind them and cut both of their backs.

"What…was that…? It moved…so fast.." Momo was in shock and pain, due to the fact hers was a deeper wound. Hitsugaya caught her and the chain broke.

"You bastard.." He put Momo down and took them out, one by one, receiving wounds in the process. Eventually, he had got them all. "Hey Hinamori, you all right?" He asked, picking her up. She nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hinamori told him.

Toshiro held her in his arms. "We'll get you healed."

"You're the one who needs healing; you just went through like 20 hollows. You're all beat up." She kissed a cut on his neck, right above his collarbone.

"I'll be fine." He takes her hand and starts to walk, but she stops him. "What?"

"I still owe you about half that party." Momo smiles at him, then moves closer and kisses him.

While they kiss under a romantic moon, everyone laughs at Ichigo's ridiculous and crappy costume.

**Author's note: **So, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! To HitsuHina and you. I hope you liked it, please comment and whatever. XD


End file.
